gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor Gumball Island Ep 4 (Part 2)
Plot (Over challenge area) Jeff: Come in guys. (Team Monkey comes in.) Jeff: I will now bring in the new Team Incredible (Team Incredible comes in.) Jeff: Hector was voted out at the last Tribal Council. For today's challenge, you must work together to dig a hole. Once you dig deep enough, water will start emerging from the hole. You will then scoop out that water and place it in a tube. First team to fill their tube wins immunity and a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol. Losing team has to go to Tribal Council where someone will be voted out. Team Incredible, you have one extra player, so you'll have to sit someone out. I'll give you a minute to strategize. (1 minute later) Jeff: Alright, for Team Incredible Alan is sitting. Ok, GO! (The teams start digging.) Miss Simian: Where are the shovels? Jeff: There aren't any. You must dig with your hands. Miss Simian: WHAT?! The sand is as hard as a rock. (Miss Simian starts digging harder and faster.) Teri: I can't do it, I'm just not strong enough. Gumball: It's easy Teri. (Gumball demonstrates for Teri.) Emily:'''GGGGGRRRRRR! (Emily starts digging faster,) '''Gumball: Hey. Oh Teri, I love you so much! (Gumball pretends to kiss Teri) Teri: Gumball, what are you doing? Gumball: Relax Teri, I'm just trying to get Emily to be more productive. Teri: Oh. I love you too Gumball! (Teri pretends to kiss Gumball.) Emily:'''GGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRR! (Emily starts digging faster.) (Meanwhile) '''Miss Simian: WATER! (Miss Simian cups the water and places it in the tube.) Darwin: Don't worry, I can get even more water. (Darwin starts digging even deeper, forming a pool.) (Darwin gulps some of it and comes back up.) Miss Simian: GO! (Darwin spits the water in the tube.) Jeff: Team Monkey has their tube half full. (Darwin goes back in and gulps even more water.) (Darwin goes back up and spits out the water.) Darwin: '''Jeff! I think we're full. (Jeff goes over and checks.) '''Jeff: '''Team Monkey wins immunity! '''Miss Simian: YES! Jeff: Team Monkey, you are safe from Tribal Council, no one's going home. As for Team Incredible, you need to vote someone out tonight. (Meanwhile) Gumball: So Teri, are you voting for Alan tonight? Teri: Obviously, he's no help around camp. Gumball: I know, that no-arms excuse will never get him anywhere. (in confessional) Gumball: As far as I'm concerned, me and Teri are just two people. I need to get Mr. Small, Bobert, and Carrie to get Alan out. (out) (Meanwhile) Alan: Look Anton. Anton: What is it Alan? Alan: I need you to get Gumball out. He's becoming too tyrannical around here. Anton: Okay. (in confessional) Alan: Anton is my best friend in the game. Gumball's claiming that I should go because I have no arms. But you know what? If Gumball gets me out, then he's going to take over the tribe, and I can't let that happen. I need to get Bobert, Mr. Small, and Carrie to get that feline outta here. (out) Gumball: Mr. Small, who are you going to vote for tonight? Mr. Small: I'm going to get out Alan, it's just the "no arm" thing. Gumball: Do you want to join my alliance? Mr. Small: No. (Gumball walks away.) Alan: Mr. Small I need your help. You cannot vote me out tonight, you gotta vote for him. He's just one victim away from becoming a dictator. TRIBAL COUNCIL (Team Incredible comes in.) Jeff: Alan, since you don't have arms, does that make you vulnerable? Alan: Well absoulutley. However voting me off would be a big mistake. Jeff: And why would that be? Alan: It's just that ever since we got here, Gumball's been taking charge even though he's a terrible leader. Jeff: Gumball, do you think that you're becoming powerful in the game? Gumball: No, however I have been giving people commands so that we wouldn't lose. Alan: SEE! That's exactly what I've been talking about. Jeff: Gumball, are you concerned going into the vote? Gumball: Well no. I asked Mr. Small, Carrie, and Bobert to get him out. Mr. Small: Well actually, I don't believe in Gumball's accusation. Jeff: Mr. Small, what do you think about this? Mr. Small: Well like Alan said. I believe that Gumball's becoming tyrannical. Jeff: Well things seem mixed tonight. It's time to vote. (Everyone votes.) (Jeff comes back with the ballot box.) Jeff: If anyone has a Hidden Immunity Idol and they'd like to play it, now would be the time to do so. (No one responds.) Jeff: Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the Tribal Council area immediately, I'll read the votes. First vote, Gumball. Jeff: Gumball. Jeff: Alan, two votes Gumball, one vote Alan. Jeff: Gumball, three votes Gumball, one vote Alan. Jeff: Gumball, four votes Gumball, one vote Alan. Jeff: Alan, four votes Gumball, two votes Alan. Jeff: Alan, four votes Gumball, three votes Alan. Jeff: Alan, we're tied, four votes Gumball, four votes Alan, one vote left. Jeff: 4th person voted out of Survivor Gumball Island, Alan. Bring me your torch. Alan: I have no arms. Gumball: Aw geez. (Gumball brings up Alan's torch.) Jeff: Alan, tribe has spoken. (Jeff extinguishes Alan's torch.) (Alan leaves.) Jeff: Well, with a so-called dictator in the game, what will happen next. Grab your torches head back to camp. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Survivor Gumball Island